the repentance
by treacher
Summary: Sequel of Do and Repeat. In one world, they were one and ended with melodrama, but in another, they were one and happy for ever and after. Vampire AU. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!** sequel of 'do and repeat'

* * *

 _the repentance_

 _In one world, they were one and ended with melodrama, but in another, they were one and happy for ever and after._

* * *

Lucy was barely 10 when she first saw the holy maiden.

It was one Sunday in late winter when she first time saw a carriage–not too fancy, but enough to tell it was the holy maiden's–strolled into her village and stopped in the courtyard of the small church. There had been a glimmering shine came from the woman, the elderly woman clad in white robe and white veil as she stepped out the horse-pulled wagon.

Lucy swore she thought she saw an angel. The holy maiden was a god-sent and had a calming aura around her. The small bells stitched on the hem of her veil jingled softly as she walked, slowly nearing the church. She was as graceful as a swan–her posture, her smile.

Sister Mira had been correct–the holy maiden was, well, a _holy maiden_.

Lucy thought it would be nice if she were to live in her village.

The holy maiden often traveled around to give blessing to children or aid people in need, Sister Mira explained to her a week before. But it didn't mean she had no home. Sister Mira also said that she lived in a place far from their village to maintain her power. Lucy didn't know what kind of power Sister Mira talked about, but it was definitely a fortune-bringer one.

As the elderly woman neared the church, Lucy saw Father Makarov greeted her, smiling and made some small talk with her, probably asking how was her travel and complimented her non-changing young spirit. He then whispered something, something that would be a serious matter, seeing the sudden seriousness in their eyes and lips set into a tight grim line.

Lucy wondered if something happened, something _bad_ , but she couldn't quite able to place her finger on. That subject, she decided, would be privately discussed only between them.

They stepped into the warm building and Lucy accidentally made an eye contact with her. She smiled at her, her eyes crinkled kindly and the wrinkles around her eyes deepened, showing her fifty-year-worth of wisdom and experience, and Lucy couldn't help but suppressing a wide grin and gave her a shy smile instead.

The two made their way to the second floor and Lucy hastily, frantically made a dash to the third floor–her choir group must have had been waiting for her to start the practice.

* * *

The next morning was another sunny day, not a single snowflake fell, but the ground was pretty much thick of snow from yesterday's sudden snow rain. The winter breeze made she ran a shiver and Lucy pulled the blanket around her body tighter. She was half asleep when she heard the excited murmur coming from the corridor just outside of her room.

"It's about to start!" A feminine voice would say, there was a thick wonder and excitement in her tone. "The blessing!"

The blessing. Lucy quickly scrambled out her bed and peeked through the window directly to the courtyard a level below. There were children with their parents sitting on the chairs, they smiled excitedly and nervously at the same time.

On the front of them was the holy maiden, sitting on a throne-like chair with a girl on her knees and bowed head in front of her.

Now Lucy understood where the excitement did come from. A halo was visible to her eyes on the girl's head, crowning with glimmering white light. There would be an awed murmur coming from the other in the queue and children with eyes all sparkled like a gemstone.

The holy maiden chanted something, an incantation as the halo slowly dimmed and disappeared along with the end of her prayer. The girl looked up to her and smiled shyly and the elderly woman, in return, nodded and kissed her in the forehead.

So that was how the blessing carried on, Lucy thought, almost tripped on the blanket as she made a quick turn to her cupboard to change her clothes. It must be felt wonderful to be blessed upon. She thought she wanted to be blessed too. But could she?

* * *

In the afternoon, after another quick choir practice, Lucy found herself wandering around the third floor. The practice had been cut short due the sudden upcoming storm and she had no other choice but following the instruction on practicing on her own.

She had not met Sister Mira or Sister Erza today. Perhaps the arrival of the holy maiden got their hands full with preparation for the next round of blessing tomorrow. So she settled herself on the third floor, sitting on the floor near the circle windowsills and stared at the courtyard below. The snow started to fall in slow motion, but it quickly became a blur.

She frowned, a snowstorm was never on her favorite things list because the howling wind was just too vicious and the temperature was too cold for her small, thin body.

So she pulled the robe, part of her choir uniform, tighter and closer to her. She started to sing later and fell asleep there.

* * *

She dreamed about receiving the blessing and it felt so wonderful, that was why Lucy's mood tonight was at its best. Her smile and red cheeks would not be defeated by the howling wind or the carrot in her stew. And the fact that she was having dinner with the holy maiden was a plus for her mood.

Father Makarov was there too, chatting with her as if they were old friends, but they might be! Looking closer, they might be at the same age, golden and wrinkly, but happy nonetheless. Sister Mira was on her right side while Sister Erza sat across her, munching her cake quietly with a small blush at the pleasant sweetness.

"Mira-nee?" Lucy would ask in a small voice. "Will I get a blessing too?"

And Mira, both her mother and older sister figure would reply in a cheery tone and a soft smile, "Sure, you will, hon."

And that answer encouraged her to eat the carrot she had once pushed aside. It tasted not that bad now that Lucy had braced herself to eat it slowly. She heard Sister Erza's small laugh, before she stood to bring the dishes back to the kitchen. Lucy got up as well, intending on helping wash the dishes. She missed the look Father Makarov and the holy maiden gave her.

* * *

The next morning the holy maiden blessed the children again, but Lucy couldn't watch it until she finished as she and Sister Erza had to go to the village to buy food supplies. Ten minute walk was the distance between the church and the marketplace. Even though there was an uproar about the holy maiden's arrival, the marketplace was still a rowdy place as ever.

Lucy could only watch in excitement as she saw the merchant shouted on top of their lungs to attract customer on the road. There were fruit seller and meat seller, but what attracted the most was the small shop that recently opened in the village. She once took a peek through the window to see what they sell and it took only a small moment for her to conclude it was a shop that sell antique things.

Sister Erza was busy picking the apples when she bumped into someone. She turned to glare at the person, only to be left with mouth hung open as she saw the person's face. Lucy silently adored the blue hair he had and she could not help but notice the vertical tattoo across one of his eyes.

Lucy turned to Sister Erza, only to saw her blush several shades of red at the young man's sheepish smile and the small utter of apologize. Lucy thought it was her chance to take a look at the unique shop, seeing Sister Erza would have her hand full of him. Lucy let out a small giggle at the thought.

The mahogany door creaked slowly and the bell attached to it jingled softly, making her remember at the veil of the holy maiden. Lucy quickly, and carefully, looked around the goods displayed there. She saw a golden Rosario, etched with fine ornaments and small gems in blue and red color. She saw a quill and her hand was itchy to touch the feather-pen to feel the softness.

She was surprised to see no one other than her in the shop. She thought it was an interesting shop so how come people didn't get attracted to it?

"Welcome, young sister," a voice greeted her from behind the counter. An elderly man with round glasses and crinkled eyes behind the counter made her relieved to realize that she was not actually alone in this shop. "Feel free to look around since I have not much customer here."

"Thank you!" She said before making her way to a rack full of misty jar. There was a label on each jar, informing its content and its price. And then, her eyes found it.

Silver Bullet.

 _["I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"]_

She blinked, fingers touching the jar.

 _[Beautiful scarlet liquid soaked someone's hand. It dripped once, twice. That person cried.]_

"Mister," she called, "what is a silver bullet?"

The old man exited the counter, walking towards her with his cane. He repositioned his round glasses and scratched the back of his neck. "It's a weapon, child."

Lucy turned to the jar in her hand, peered the glistening metal chunks inside. "It doesn't look dangerous," she said, eyebrows knitted and lips puckered. And to her surprise, the old man laughed.

"Oh, child, it _is_ dangerous," he took the jar from her and placed it back to the rack and then pointed to the wall behind the counter. "See that gun? Long time ago, this old man used that gun to hunt."

"Hunting?"

He nodded slowly. His eyes closed momentarily, as if he swam back into the memory where he was in his youth age and was in his prime shape. Lucy waited and was about to call him when his rough hand gently ruffled her hair. "I was a hunter, but I hunt what people fear of."

"Like a monster?" Lucy asked and she quietly thought about the imaginary monster that hung around under her bed.

"Worse than a monster, but yes, you can shove _them_ to that being," he replied as he walked back to the counter. "Even now they were still roaming around," he muttered at last.

Lucy was left in wonder.

* * *

Lucy was barely ten when she first received the blessing.

It had been snowing that day and was the last day the holy maiden would stay before she traveled again to the next village. Father Makarov had called for her that morning, before she went to her choir practice, and informed about her blessing ritual. Lucy couldn't help but smiling brightly at the news, she bowed politely before dashing out of the office. She missed his heavy sigh.

She hummed quietly all the way to the third floor. The golden haired girl couldn't shake the giddy feeling as she finally would become the same as the other children.

Whereas the other kids were given at half of her age, she didn't once feel like a latecomer. She was an orphan, and those kids around her weren't, so she could see why they received the blessing far earlier than hers.

Family. They had their family to take care of them and parents to teach them the importance of a blessing. Well, she got a family too, a big family. She lived at the church and the sisters and Father Makarov had been very nice to her. They provided her meal, a place to sleep, and even medicine when she was sick. In return, she would sing in the kids' choir group. Her voice was beautiful, said some sisters, or even heavenly said some impressed women from the adult choir group.

It was almost four in the afternoon when she was called by Father Makarov to a room. Sister Erza picked her up from her room and led her to a room she hadn't known existed. As they arrived in front of the room, Sister Erza placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled before pushing her to open the door.

White floor and wall welcomed Lucy as she creaked open the old mahogany door. There were pillars that supported the high ceiling and if today was sunny, Lucy believed the mosaic glass on the ceiling would give a colorful shadow on the floor. She nervously stepped into the big room. It was quiet, as quiet as the chapel, but cold.

She spotted the holy maiden in the center of the room, crouching on the floor with a coal in her hand. As Lucy neared her, she glanced up and wordlessly gestured her to come. "Stand here, child," she said as she made a small circle around her.

Lucy could only stare in silence as the old woman continued her drawing of some symbols and more circles. It looked like she drew a big mandala. Each layer was filled with symbols and curvy letter–or so she guessed. If she counted it right, there were twenty circles around her in total.

And she was the center of it, standing still like a sun in the solar system or a black hole.

She heard a faint sigh came from the holy maiden. She put the coal away and straightened her posture, her white robe swayed in a graceful manner and Lucy shivered from the excitement.

She began murmuring something and the countless symbols were illuminated. Had Lucy not aware of the smallest circle in the mandala drawing, she would take a step back to the second inner circle and probably ruined the ritual. _The ritual? The blessing ritual?_

If Lucy remembered correctly, the blessing only took the holy maiden a simple murmur of prayer upon a child's head and a halo would flutter on top of his head. Why would hers be different from the other?

She could only blink in confusion and told herself not to read too much into it.

Sister Erza was still there with arms folded and gaze scrutinizing them. She stood by the door, throwing smiles to Lucy and she deciphered it as a silent don't-worry. The holy maiden raised her hand and the twenty circles shone and Lucy couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed by the light.

There was a soft popping sound came from the floor. She saw the symbols lifted, levitating in the air around her and rotating around. It slowly spiraling toward her and Lucy wondered what would happen if she were to touch it.

The first letter touched her back – she felt it a bit ticklish before burning pain was shot all over her body. She whimpered, gasping as she fisted her hand into the hem of her choir dress before finally tumbling over like a mess.

She didn't know that the blessing would hurt, in fact, it shouldn't hurt at all, according to Father Makarov, but she tried her best to keep the scream that almost escaped her mouth within herself. Slowly she sat and hugged herself in an attempt of relieving the pain that started to recede. Beads of sweat trickle on the back of her neck and she barely felt the dampness of her own tears. She found herself panting, and surprised about it.

Through blurry eyes she watched as the holy maiden did not move from her place and neither did Sister Erza. She took their silence as her turn to move, to lift her head and to question about the pain she felt. But then, seven symbols floated right in front of her and followed wherever her eyes looking.

"Pick whichever you desire, dear," the old woman's voice filled her ears and she wondered if her hesitation was visible in the holy maiden's eyes. "It will be your blessing."

So that ritual wasn't a blessing? was what she would ask. But she was too tired, she felt like her body had just undergone some harsh mountain training and she needed her warm, comfy bed so much. So in a hurry, she picked whatever letter that her heavy eyes saw first.

Sadly Lucy was no longer awake when the symbol she chose was entering her body.

* * *

The day when the sun was shining brightly, if not a lot brighter than days before, was the day when Lucy first noticed the small bruise on her forehead. It hurt a little when she pressed it, but it felt like it wasn't there if she left it alone. Perhaps she got it while she was sleeping–unconsciously moving around and got her forehead bumped into the wall. It didn't swell and she was planning to ask for some ointment to Sister Mira in the latter day.

She was wearing her choir uniform, white long satin dress with silver embroidery on the hem, and was tuning her voice chord when the headache hit her like a tsunami. Lucy put a hand on her forehead to support her suddenly-heavy head as she staggered to chair to sit. It wasn't a nautical headache, but more like a painful throbbing all around her head. Her ears rang and she heard her heart thumping wildly.

She knew the pain would pass eventually, and it did in a good five minutes. Beads of sweat were visible on her pale face and she wondered if she was anemic just like Sister Erza was.

Though she remembered the holy maiden's blessing on her last week. Surely her power wouldn't make a rough turn and giving her a curse instead of blessing right?

Lucy drank the remaining water in her glass in an attempt to refresh herself before storming out of her room to the chapel, murmuring how late she was because of the headache and hoped that she could catch up.

The door to the chapel creaked as she opened it slowly and she sighed in relief to see that her friends were just arriving. They hadn't even started practicing their voices and she was glad that Father Makarov hadn't yet to make an appearance. She pushed the door closed behind her and walked to her place. But it was too quiet, it suddenly went silent the moment she approached her singing spot.

Lucy couldn't help but stop walking upon noticing the stares her friends gave her. She tilted her head slightly in confusion and offered them a small smile. Still, even after the silent greeting, they did not return her gesture. Some of them whispered to another while keeping their eyes on her. Lucy didn't want to think bad about her friend, but she had a hunch that they were talking about her. She wondered what was wrong with her.

The stares turned into an anxious glance. Some of the older children glancing around, as if looking for someone, while the younger children took a step behind and gripped the dress of the older children.

Lucy was confused. They were scared, intimidated, but she couldn't exactly place _what_ made them acting like that. This morning she got up earlier, but aside from the headache she had, nothing was out of the ordinary from her morning routine.

She offered a small smile once again, and flinched when she heard whimpers came from the younger children. "Good mor –"

"Devil! Evil being!" One of them, a boy with brown hair shouted, despite his apparent anxiety and cut her greeting rudely. He pointed his finger at her and she flinched at the stares that turned into glares. It was directed to her. "S-Sinful being has no place i-in here!" The boy continued.

"That mark! That mark!" A girl frantically screamed, her face paled as the other girls hugged her in panic.

"That mark! It's _the_ mark! Oh Lord!"

"Lucy-nee is evil?"

"Have to purify her! We have to purify her!" The same boy shouted. "Someone call the sisters!"

The choir group was a scrambling mess in an instant. Some of the girls ran out of the chapel to get the sisters while the boys circling Lucy. Lucy hugged the music sheet tightly as she slowly took a step behind, then two, then three. And then, she ran, attempting to get to the door and was about to reach it when her hair pulled roughly and she stumbled backward.

Water was poured on her face as she struggled to breathe normally. She pushed the boy away and once again made her way to the door, but the door didn't budge even after all pulls and pushes. Some children must have had their hands on this.

Her long hair was pulled again and she screamed in pain, hands flew reflexively to her hurting part. She whimpered when the boys started to pour water on her again and she was flat on her stomach with hands locked behind her back.

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee!" She screamed hoarsely. "Erza-nee!"

Then the door opened and right before her was Father Makarov himself. His usually kind and wise eyes were now narrowed dangerously. But then, he looked at her, and the frown he had was deepened.

"Father…" Lucy whimpered, feeling her eyes burned in a failed attempt of preventing herself from crying.

"It's a crescent mark, on your forehead," he said instead, almost cold as to chill the bone. "What sin did you do, child?"

Crescent mark? "I didn't do anything! I swear to God!" Lucy thrashed around, feeling the grip of the boy around her wrist pained her.

"No, child, you must have done something, a taboo," he sighed. "The mark wouldn't be there if you didn't."

Lucy's eyes widened as she tried so hard to remember what kind of sin, _taboo_ did she had done. But she felt like she couldn't think of anything under the scrutinizing-stern stare from the father. She closed her eyes, awaiting his next word.

"Child, you have to repent your sins," his voice cut her right in the core. "Repent, or you will be exiled."

* * *

tbc

 **note:** this is simply a remake of the previous 'the repentance' if you have read it, published days ago and got deleted by someone with a high level of stupidity (me). edited the opening.  
 **note2:** i apologize for those who followed this story (the previous one tho) and found it missing from their list. i deeply apologize.  
 **note3: REVIEW!** kindly say hi to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** i don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy used to dream about a princess, locked up in a high tower, with dragon guarding her and knight fought the monster to free her. It was a pretty dream, moreover, if the princess happened to be her.

Her eyes would sparkle every time Sister Mira recited a story about that. The imagination of the regal knight in shining armor taking down the big bad dragon was not a scene to miss, following the continuation of the knight climbing up the tower and took the princess away.

Back then, she thought it was sweet for the knight to sacrifice himself for the sake of a woman.

Back then, she wanted to be that princess–all beautiful and waiting for the one destined for her to come and save her. Back then, she hadn't learned the word 'damsel-in-distress'.

But now she knew, and it felt far from what she had imagined years ago.

It wasn't sweet.

* * *

 **the repentance**

 _I counted the time remained. You opened your eyes and carried out your desires within the place you dreamed that day._

* * *

Lucy was usually loved the light. She liked sunlight the most, and if she was not, it was either because of its heat or the blinding beam that fell upon her face when she was asleep. Maybe that was why she liked sunflower–they stood tall and proud on their stem, always looking out to the sun, day in and day out. She admired them and she thought she could be like them, too.

The sunlight that entered her room through the window in the evening would be her favorite color, forever etched in her mind, never fade away. Against the light green wall, the shades of orange light radiated warmth. She found her peace there. She found solace.

That was why when the night fell, when the corridor outside her room would darken, she found herself unable to move, too scared to even step a foot out of her bed. She hated it when the rainy season came. The thunder would roar mercilessly and there would be an electricity failure. She would hide beneath the blanket and closed her eyes until Sister Mira or Sister Erza came to fetch her.

 _Darkness is always there_ , Father Makarov said one night–another electricity failure and she was crying because she was _scared_. _It stands side by side with the light, always keeping the balance of the world._

The brighter the light, the gloomier the darkness–Lucy remembered how she would imagine the two elements as two knights in platinum white armor and obsidian night armor while standing back to back with spear in their hands.

Darkness wasn't an enemy, but it should not be embraced. Lucy didn't understand why back then. She just nodded shakily with eyes still wet from tears. The darkness was still an element she was afraid of.

But now–now she wasn't afraid of the darkness. She wasn't afraid of those imaginary monsters that lurked in the darkness. She wasn't afraid of feeling another presence in the darkness. She was now familiar with the darkness, too familiar.

Darkness was what would greet her when she woke up. It embraced itself around her, blanketing her like a cool refreshing wind. It woke her up more than the sunlight would.

Her dream about a princess locked up in a tower became her reality. She was happy that she was now being the princess. Being the princess meant all she had to do was sit back in her comfortable spot and wait for her knight to rescue her from the bad dragon. She should be happy with the scenario; it was, after all, a dream came true.

But it was not a dream came true. There was no bad dragon, there was no comfortable spot, there were no dreamy sighs and daydreams about her knight, and there was no tall tower where she should be able to see the land beneath her and watch the sun set in the horizon.

It was all just a dream, and a dream meant to be a mere dream. She should be sleeping quietly for dreaming, not crouching in the darkness, fumbling with the skimpy fabric she used as a blanket and biting her lower lips nervously.

Whatever she did now was a foul attempt of keeping her mind sane in the dark room.

But who would stay sane when you couldn't see anything. Lucy had survived the first week in that room with nothing but cry and multiple vomits. It wasn't because of the stench or the dampness, it was the darkness that made her nauseate and decided to spill whatever her small stomach had consumed several nights before.

Opening and closing her eyes would be the same. The darkness clutched her tight and she couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted, _needed_. Insomnia made her head aching and she couldn't eat without emptying her stomach again. The darkness suffocated her.

Blind. She was slowly becoming blind. Not blind of the darkness, but of the _light_. She would cringe and covered her eyes with her hand whenever the person in charge of delivering her food came to her room with a white lighter shot into the room. Her eyes stung and she thought they would melt.

Like a vampire to the sunlight, she would melt, or turn into ashes if the light touched her.

So she started to despise the light. She embraced the darkness willingly and she felt _better_. She was recovering within the darkness. She stopped vomiting, her insomnia disappeared–she felt healthy after a long time. _Today is what? What day?_

She questioned herself, sometimes, after finishing her meal of breads and water, why did she end up here, _how_ did she end up here, how long had she been there. At first she tried to keep on track with the time, managing to count until the fifteenth days before she lost count. Time became a mundane thing eventually and she stopped thinking about time.

Lucy was unable to realize that she had spent more three years in that room.

* * *

One day, or night, she woke up to the darkness. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the dull pain in her head. There was still a loaf left on her right side in the tray and a jug of cold water she kept for the next three days. Her blanket, a thin fabric ripped here and there, felt too small around her body. Maybe it was what made her head hurt–her sleep was bothered by the blanket.

She wondered if by the next time her food came she was able to ask for another blanket, preferably one that would cover her size. She didn't know her size or how big she was now, but she was certain that she wouldn't be able to talk. The darkness taught her to be a quiet person, she doubted she could use her voice chord again.

Regret came as she remembered she had torn some of the fabric to use it as a blindfold. She didn't know how big the fabric she tore was, which turned out to be bigger than she thought. It covered half of her face, spare her nostrils and her mouth. The excess torn fabric was used as a hairband. Her hair was too long for her liking, but she couldn't find any sharp things to cut with so she would either tie it into a bun or braid it.

Like a Rapunzel, she felt like a Rapunzel with the long hair and, if her memory served her right, with the golden hair. She doubted her hair would have the same golden color as it was with the lack of nutrition she consumed.

So she started comparing herself with Rapunzel. She had the same long hair, golden colored (hopefully) and brown eyes (if she remembered correctly). Her skin would be white since she never touched the light, perhaps even whiter than the Snow White. Sicken pale white.

The difference would be so many. Rapunzel lived in a tower while she lived in an underground room–she learned there were stairs out there. Rapunzel could sing while she would sing like a siren. Rapunzel had many animal friends while she was alone. Rapunzel had a knight going to rescue her while she had–

No one. She had no one.

Lucy let out a voiceless laugh, but she heard a crackling sound, like a wood in the fire. _Ironic_.

Rapunzel was charming, even though she was locked up by the witch, she still managed to get a knight, someone, to save her. While Lucy–she had nothing to offer. She had no looks, she had no voice, she was a mess.

No one would rescue her from this place. She had no intention of leaving in the first place. Darkness was the one that welcomed her and she had learned to embrace anything while she could.

Even if it was the darkness.

 _[To the God within, I pray –]_

She remembered an old saying, something about the holy maiden's job.

 _The holy maiden has a job to maintain the balance. She holds the power of the light to create the balance in this world._

Well, if the holy maiden's power was the light, then hers would the darkness.

* * *

Another night, she was certain it was night, she woke up because of the headache again. It was the same dull sensation that slowly crept from the frontal lobe to the occipital lobe and nestled itself in the parietal lobe. Lucy didn't know how she managed to know the knowledge of a human brain–she even almost forgot her name–but she did. She just knew. It wasn't frightening, though.

She massaged her forehead, originally to ease the heaviness but only made it worse. So she leaned into the mossy wall, waiting until it went away by itself. She was still sleepy, though, and she didn't realize she was asleep while waiting the pain to pass.

That time, Lucy dreamed other than a princess, Rapunzel, locked in the high tower, or the black space that seemed to never end. She dreamed about a couple, lovers, laughing happily with tears staining their cheeks and she felt sad watching them.

She woke up later, greeted by the darkness and the unstoppable tears from her eyes, dampening her blindfold.

* * *

Lucy had a conversation for the first time after a long time that dawn. It was a tiny voice came from her mind. At first she thought she was too bored that her mind decided to play things with her. The voice, however, denied and told her things she couldn't understand.

It blabbered and Lucy had a hard time following the subject. She told it that she didn't understand anything it talked about and was about to fall asleep when she heard a startling sound. Something exploded, up there on the surface, but it repeated, again and again it left Lucy wondering what kind of explosive that able to explode multiple times.

She couldn't fall asleep as the sound was deafening. She covered her ears with her hand, but then she felt the ground shake. Silence fell and Lucy was grateful. There was a sound like a glass breaking and she jumped in surprise. She screamed a quiet scream of frustration. Whoever made those ruckus needed to learn the time and place to do it.

Warping the blanket, it got smaller again, around her torso, she closed her eyelids, ignoring the tiny voice that continued to yell her name and the exploding sound on the surface. She hoped that the room didn't collapse and actually bury her alive.

The morning she awoke, the exploding had stopped and the tiny voice no longer bothered her. She was getting ready for her meal. If she remembered and counted correctly, today was the day she got her bread and water. Lucy waited patiently.

But there was no sound. No heavy footsteps descending the stairs or the low grumble the person made. There was only the stillness.

Lucy rarely neared herself to the door, except for once when she was first put there she had been banging the metal door endlessly while wailing desperately. The metal door, its hinges should be rustic by now, Lucy found herself thinking. To her surprise, the door opened easily, even with her thin body. It creaked against the stone floor and she cringed.

She–She was free.

To her relief, outside was dark, but she could somehow see the lining of the objects around her. She could see the stairs ascending to the surface, she could see splinters of wood and broken railing. She was surprised to find herself already untied the blindfold. It now slung on her shoulders as she trekked the stairs.

She didn't make any sound under her feet, unlike the one who deliver her food. She became alert at the eerie stillness taste that hung thick in the air. She heard her thumping heart. Was she nervous?

Against the wooden flooring she winced, feeling sharpness on the sole of her feet. It was shards of glass, and she frowned as it pierced her skin open, blood dripped slowly. She had left her blanket down there and the only fabric she had was her blindfold. She sighed and tied the fabric on her feet and she walked rather limply.

She entered a room, or a corridor, feeling completely lost as to decide her location. She had been locked in that room for God-know how long and it wasn't like she remembered anything, any memories from when she was a child. The only thing she remembered was that she was raised in a church. She couldn't even remember Sister Mira's face even though she remembered her name.

Her feet took her wandering around the building. It looked like the building had been abandoned for quite a time. She could tell it easily by the thick dust under her feet and now it stick to her sole like she was wearing a shoe. She wasn't thrilled to find out that she was, after this long time, the sole occupant of the abandoned building. She wondered if there was any ghost around here.

Or not–she was the ghost here. She was very much alive, but a ghost, nonetheless.

Her mind imagined the corridor when the building was in use. The mosaic glass would surely create a nice color at the sunlight's touch. The room would be lit with light, not that she could imagine the light, but at least she could imagine the color, roughly.

She suddenly felt nostalgic. She felt like she recognized the way, but it was a stranger to her. Her feet led her to a room, dark as it was, she could still make out the sliver of a shadow. Something big, standing on four legs, brutally devouring something. Something with a head like an eagle–

 _SCREEEEECH_

A giant eagle, standing with four legs–Lucy didn't know what to think. It screeched, its eyes were sharp as it turned on her. She smelt a tangy scent and saw something dripped from its beak. Her eyes found its way to its eyes, holding it in place as she approached, a hand stretched.

And her hand touched its head. It was warm and she resisted the urge to flinch as it pushed its head to her hand. She was surprised that she could tame it, whatever creature this was, easily. She would have laughed as its head snuggled into her neck, but then her sharp hearing heard a soft perching sound somewhere up.

She wasn't that surprised to see a shadow of a human standing on the balcony, a level higher than where she stood. Her hand trembled a bit as she saw a glint of his red pupils. He, she was certain it was a male, eyed her, scrutinizing gaze and she felt uncomfortable.

Her eyes locked with his, and she noticed how his eyes widened slowly. He leaped and she took a step back as he landed in front of her, _soundlessly_. His long cape fluttered and she could see his pale complexion amidst the darkness. His hair was an exotic color of pink, and she thought of spring. Cherry blossom.

"Lucy."

He said her name and her eyes widened. Her heart thumped faster, faster, faster. The darkness that enveloped her pushed her body to approach him and before long, her face was a breath away from his.

"Lucy."

He said her name again, and she shuddered. Their proximity was suffocating her. He leaned to her side, pushing her braided hair away, exposing a fragile neck and bony shoulders. She barely registered the pain on her neck. She started seeing delusion about a princess and her knight, a woman and a man–her consciousness started fading. Her eyes half-lidded, she opened her mouth in silent plea. Her hand gripped his coat, desperately clutching so she could stand.

"Lucy…"

He said her name for the third time in a mellow sigh and she collapsed. Darkness filled her eyes and the firm hand on her back told her to sleep. To give in to the darkness. How she did not when she had spent her life living in the darkness. Six years succumbed in the darkness.

She remembered the holy maiden's power of light. She would be a holy maiden as well, with the power of the darkness.

Her forehead touched his shirted chest as she panted in an attempt to stay awake. She craned her neck, flashing him the weak column of her neck–she didn't miss how his eyes glinted in need–and she voicelessly asked, _who?_

He scooped her in his arm, warmth spreading from him and she almost missed his reply in a whisper.

 _"_ _Vampire."_

* * *

 _Moving the stopped time, I come to meet you._

* * *

 **note:** thank you for those who followed and favorite-ed this. really appreciate it.  
 **note2:** leave review. i know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

_standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

 **the repentance**

 _By moving the stopped time, I can see you again. I'm putting an end to these repetitive tomorrow._

* * *

Lucy often woke up drenched in a cold sweat, body shaking inanimately and skin cold. She felt like she had just got ice-cold water thrown at her in her sleep. But she knew it was hardly the case. Her room was too deep under the ground for someone to accidentally stumble to and the person bringing her food would never do more than placing her food on the floor and go with a scoff. She knew her dreams made her so.

Usually, and frequently, her dream consisted of dark space that seemed endless, much more alike to the situation when she awoke, but sometimes she would dream of something else. The dreams wouldn't always clear–it left hazy and confusing taste when she woke up. She would also forget what the dream was about, which made her preferred dreaming black, dreaming nothing.

But this time, Lucy awoke drenched in a cold sweat, body shaking inanimately and skin cold _and_ she remembered her dream. It was terrifying to say the least. She dreamed of getting out of her room, walking around the building and gathering dust on her feet and met something.

That something was tearing something's flesh and thick liquid dripping down its mouth. And then it was snuggling into her hands, into her neck–she felt the liquid sticking to her neck. _And then_ , she saw him.

The dream was too real and she didn't like it.

Yet now, as she scanned her surroundings and found darkness enveloping her, she was relieved to the core. It was only a dream.

 _[Lucy…]_

Lucy… was her name. Lucy was her name, and she adored it, but having no one calling her name, she could forget it quickly as time passed her like a blur. Although just now she could almost hear someone calling for her.

But that couldn't be. The foodman didn't know her name and never did once bother himself to try make conversation with her.

She closed her eyes, diving through her memories and found herself remembering how the owner of the voice said her name. Deep, baritone voice and it shook a little as if stunned. Why would the speaker stunned? Why did it sound like in nostalgia? Why would the speaker reminiscing?

Except–

Lucy opened her eyes and memories flooded into her mind. She saw, _saw_ a glimpse of a man, rebellious hair with soft color and a pair of deep, dark eyes. She remembered him closing in to her–or was it her that closed in to him?–and he leaned into her. That time. Several hours ago, perhaps. Or days? Or– how long had she been sleeping…?

Reality came crashing down at her.

It wasn't a dream.

It _wasn't a dream_.

She was awake now, more sober and certainly more aware of her surroundings in the darkness. The cobblestone floor was never felt this soft and her blanket around her now was too thick and warm in comparison to the dirty rag. Lucy forced herself to sit, wobbling at the wave of dizziness, and eyes darted around the… the room.

It wasn't her room. Where was she? Whose room was this? Who– Who brought her here?

To examine it more, Lucy could feel the difference between her room underground and this one. This was drier and warmer, had a nice scent of wood and ash, and she could hear a faint croaked chirp somewhere.

As her eyes had been trained to see in the darkness, she could see a cloth hung on the wall. It fluttered lightly and she was wondering what could it be that hide behind. She found her strength and forced herself to climb down the soft surface to the floor. She felt another set of soft, thick cloth under her bare feet and it stretched all the way to the fluttering cloth.

Her hand stretched cautiously to the cloth, hesitant to her action, but she let her curiosity get the best of her this time. She yanked it and found it moved to the side before something shot her that made the darkness melted away.

Bright and her eyes burned.

It took her some time to blink away tears that formed as soon as her eyes got into a contact with the alien element. She never knew that light would be so bright it hurt her eyes. As she felt her eyes adjust, she then experimentally opened her eyes only to find herself gawking at the scenery.

Blue stretched high up there, seemed endless and wide. Something white and fluffy-looking thing hung there, or floated there, and it slowly, lazily moved. On the lower level, several meters beneath her, she saw green, damp and _green_.

She leaned out so far that she almost lost her balance and get herself thrown out the window–it was a curtain, she finally remembered. And those perched on the railings were bird, a flying animal that mostly ate seeds.

It was all beautiful and she found a smile bloomed on her face. She was excited.

There was a knock and a sound of a door creaking open before a figure stepped in. She glanced from her shoulders, opening the window wider to see the figure. But before she knew it, the window slammed shut and darkness hugged her again. The figure, the man, was now a step away from her. Her eyes saw the same dark eyes and she instantly recognized him.

"You can't open the window carelessly here," he said. His eyes stared deep into her and she felt her knees trembled. He put his hand, rough and calloused hand on her cheek and she felt warm. She saw his smile, almost like a grin, but eyebrows raised helplessly. "I'm a vampire, remember?"

Vampire. She blinked in confusion. "Na-me?" She croaked out before coughing roughly. The man quickly shoved a glass of water which she took it immediately. Perhaps she needed to take it slow before she could talk fluently again.

"Lucy?" She heard he said her name, and watched as he eyed her with something akin to disappointment, sadness, confusion. There was a hint of nostalgia on its edge. She perked up, cocking her head to the side and blinked profusely. "It's me! Don't you–" He stopped, closing his mouth in haste.

 _Don't you– what?_ She wanted to ask him, but then, he sighed heavily, like a ton of bricks suddenly fell on his shoulder. She eyed him again, and she couldn't read them. There was more than sadness and nostalgia, some feelings she didn't know its name, some negative feelings.

His hand left her cheek, now gripping her forearm tightly. She would have winced, but she steeled herself. This man was angry now, judging from his knitted eyebrows, and she didn't dare to make the smallest move or to hint him that it hurt her.

"Lucy, it's me," he whispered, "don't you… don't you remember?"

She was stunned. Was she supposed to remember him? Cold sweat slowly formed on her neck, on her back, on her forehead. Her body felt cold, not even his warm hand could defrost it.

"Don't you remember me?"

 _Who?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Am I supposed to remember you? Who are you? Who–_

"Please…"

 _Who am I?_

 _[I think God detests me…]_

 _[Lucy!]_

"Uh…"

Her head was heavy and her breath came in rough pants. It seemed as if she was gasping for air, as if her lungs had stopped working and refused the oxygen. She staggered, leaned back to the window. She saw more darkness, dark spots swimming around her sight and she closed her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up, she immediately saw the man and she praised herself that his hair was in a rare color of salmon. He sat beside her and it took her some moment to feel his hand around hers. She blinked sleepily and eyes him drowsily. Now that there was light around her instead of the darkness, she could see his figure in detail.

Sharp jaw line and fair skin, if not slightly tan, and lips set in a grim thin line. He was dressed in a simple white shirt, two top buttons unbuttoned and black trousers. His hair was messy, messier than she last saw him moments ago.

Something clicked in her head, but it was forgotten as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breaking the stillness around them. "I shouldn't have done that, I didn't know you just woke up and I thought–" He cut himself to let out a sigh. Lucy now chased away the trace of sleepiness–she had slept too much it dizzied her–and struggled to sit. He helped her wordlessly and she offered him a small, shy smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked at last.

"Bet-….-ter," she replied groggily. "Whe-re…?"

She felt his grip around her hand tightened at her question. "It's my house, you– you're safe here, don't worry," he replied, explained slowly. "I'm not going to turn you to them."

 _'_ _Them' who? Safe?_

"Safe? From wha-t? Fr-om _who_?"

Something akin to sadness crossed his face again. "Did you know some-thing?" She asked and he flinched visibly.

"You– I-I think you deserve some explanation." His lips tugged downwards into a grim line and Lucy wondered what happened. "You are… You have been locked in that building for a long time, longer than you think. The priest decided that. Makarov Dreyar was his name and we– we kind of acquaintance.

"The reason was obvious–to keep you safe, but I'm not, I should not tell you from what, from whom. Just–" A sigh. "I'll tell you more when you are better. For now, you should eat and shower, yeah. Shower first, eat second. I'll fetch someone to help you."

He gave a gentle squeeze to her hand before walking to the door. "Um!" He stopped, turning his head to her and raise an eyebrow. "Y-our name?"

If Lucy's eyes weren't able to see in the darkness, she would have missed the tightening jaw that passed in a split second. He smiled at her, but his eyes were hollow and she was wondering why. "Natsu."

"Nat-su…" She repeated and he was gone. Somehow she felt content at how his name rolled out of her mouth.

* * *

"What a unique birthmark you have, Lucy-sama!" Coco chirped as she brushed Lucy's long hair in front of a mirror. She watched her reflection in the mirror, at first almost not recognizing the girl staring back at her. She had a golden hair, long that it touched the floor, a pair of light brown eyes and pale skin. That girl, she almost couldn't believe it, was her.

And then, according to Coco, there was this birthmark on her forehead. A crescent-shaped birthmark that seemed too hard to ignore by its green color. Small as it was, Lucy couldn't help but noticed how it seemed more vibrant in her pale complexion.

"And you have a beautiful hair, Lucy-sama! Would you want me to braid it?" Coco asked, excitement adorned her dark brown eyes. Lucy nodded slowly, imagining that if she let it loose it would drag on the floor. "You're just like Rapunzel! Natsu-sama can be your knight! And then, you two will live happily forever!" She sighed dreamily. "What a romantic fairy tale!"

Fairy tale, Lucy thought, only existed in children's books. The reality was far from a fairy tale, but she didn't want to disappoint the young girl as she nodded, feigning agreement.

Some minutes later, the braid was done and she was quickly pushed out her room by Coco. "Natsu-sama must have waited for you in the dining room!" She said while Lucy struggled to stand straight on the high-platform-ed shoes. The dress wrapped around her was lighter than it looked as it fluttered around with every move she made. She fingered her dress nervously.

Coco eyed her from hair to toes, scrutinizing before nodded in satisfaction. "Oh, right! You don't know where the dining room is! Coco will escort you!" She pulled her hand and led the way.

Lucy decided it was impossible to dislike her.

* * *

Fragments of memory slowly made their way to her. It occurred when she was in the middle of having lunch with Natsu. Nausea hit her hard. She struggled to keep down the food she had consumed–she was not going to puke and made a mess. The dizziness, though, was pretty difficult to ignore. Like vertigo, Lucy saw the dining table and Natsu, who stood and walked to her, rotating slowly. She blinked and the rotation repeated.

She finally cradled her head in hands, willing the surroundings to stop moving to no avail. Beside her, Natsu crouched, and she felt his hand on hers, slowly taking them off from her head. "Diz-zy," she muttered slowly, as talking only made it worse.

"It's okay," he mumbled and helped her to stand. Her knees were weak, and before she knew it, she had fallen to the floor. She hardly realized when he started carrying her as she had shut her eyes to feel less of the spinning. She felt warm and she knew she wanted to snuggle into it, to Natsu. It felt nice somehow.

The hard and warm sensation soon changed into soft and fluffy. She cracked open her eyes and saw the same scenery when she first woke up. It was her room, well-lit and warm with soft-colored walls and wooden furniture. Beside her was Natsu, sitting on the bedside. His hand was gripping hers tightly, just like he did when she passed out before.

"You should have told me if you're not feeling well." His voice was hard and tight, rigid, but thickly-coated with concern. His eyes narrowed in a way she had never seen before. Sadness, fear, and concern bundled into one. She could only stare at him with half-lidded tired eyes and mouthed an apology.

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed, and when he opened his eyes, she was relieved to see they had softened. "No, I should have brought your food here instead forcing you to eat with me. I'll call the doctor to see if you need medication."

He made a move to stand, his hand left hers and warmth disappeared. She didn't like it. Lucy immediately stretched her hand and managed to tug him on the hem of his shirt.

 _Don't go._

She realized a moment later that her eyes were burning, now brimming with water as she made an effort to not let it fall. She bit her lips anxiously when he turned to her.

 _Stay._

 _Please._

And he sat. She closed her eyes and felt lips touching her fingers. She cracked open her eyes for the last time to see him kissing her hand before succumbing the darkness.

* * *

 _[Child, you have to repent your sins… Repent, or you will be exiled.]_

 _Bzzzt–_

 _[Devil! Evil being!]_

 _[Mira-nee!]_

 _zzzt zz zzz_

 _[We have no other choice–]_

 _[Let me out! Let me out! I'm sorry!]_

 _[Darkness will have you, let us devour you.]_

 _zzzzzzzzzt_

 _[I think God detests me…]_

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

She woke up with a jolt. Her eyes frantically moving around, she studied the place, she studied that the darkness was no longer there. She realized she could see, she wasn't blind, she wasn't blind. It was her room, she was with Natsu, she wasn't locked anymore.

Lucy calmed down when she noticed Natsu sitting beside her bed with arm crossed and head slightly bowed. He was sleeping, the constant raise and fall chest told her that much. To think about that, how long had she been asleep? Something told her that it was evening already–was she out for that long?

Natsu mumbled something incoherent before eyes slowly opening up. He looked at her, noticing that she was awakened already, although her eyes were still half-lidded. Still, she forced herself to sit and, once again, he helped her. A glass of water was what she really needed right now and as if on cue, Natsu offered her one.

"I remembered something," she started slowly, softly. "I was locked… by Father Ma-karov. He told me to repent, he told me that he had no other choice…"

"Go on," he said.

Lucy reached for his hand, feeling warmth and she felt calm. "Someone said that I am a devil– that I am evil and must be purified. Natsu, am I–" She stopped. Her eyes downcast and smile lifted in a forced one. A pitying smile–she pitied herself for unknown reason. "It's t-rue, isn't it? I- I understand now. I'm a monster."

As the word rolled out her mouth, she suddenly remembered a little girl and an old man talking about monsters and hunting. Silver… bullet.

"You're not a monster!"

"I must be!" She raised her voice to match his outraged one–she didn't know where she got the energy, the courage from. She was _screaming_. "Otherwise, they wouldn't have locked me! I– I should… I should go back–"

"Lucy–"

"I belong there! I'm not supposed to be here! The h-hunter must be looking for me and I will be killed here, y-you will be killed, too."

Part of her was scared, and the other was furious. She didn't know how words could easily blurt out, she didn't know what she was thinking, and she didn't know why she was feeling vulnerable. All of it felt like a blur to her, and so many things passed in and out of her head she thought it would explode somehow.

She didn't know how the human brain worked or how memories stored within, but she could feel a barrier somewhere inside her. A barrier made of thorny vines with something dark, something ferocious, nestled there.

Could it be the darkness?

* * *

 **note1:** thanks Nanami! i also wish your good luck!  
 **note2:** thank you for reading this ^^ i'm sorry for the late update


End file.
